


Shut up already

by Phi_JiJi



Series: ONF PWP Series [12]
Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Canon Compliant, Choking, Established Relationship, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, cumming untouched, cussing and yelling, minor pain?, some aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phi_JiJi/pseuds/Phi_JiJi
Summary: Being the leaders, Seungjun and Hyojin received the majority of scolding for their group. After such a day it's better to leave the dorms, leaving them alone to destress.
Relationships: Kim Hyojin/Lee Seungjun | J-Us
Series: ONF PWP Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028403
Kudos: 18





	Shut up already

**Author's Note:**

> after looong, this wip finally sees the light of the world. enjoy :D

The other members knew it was probably the best idea to stay out of the dorm after the shoot. They should rather leave the leaders alone as long as possible so they could calm down.  
Sure, they didn’t show it on set but everyone knew they were pent up and annoyed by the staff continuously criticising them on everyone’s behalf. And once they would be off from the set, the two of them were a minefield if you spoke to them.  
With that in mind, the other four members quickly got their stuff out of the dorm and went out, even though it was the middle of the night, the cold was probably better than becoming an outlet for one part of the couple, or even worse, both.  
As shitty as it may sound, it is most often best for all to leave the two of them alone and let them get at each other’s throats rather than the other four’s.

“For fucks sake, Seungjun, can you shut up for a minute?!” Hyojin’s voice resonated through the entire dorm as he yelled at his boyfriend who was currently in the kitchen, lowly humming to songs in hopes to calm down.  
“I didn’t even say anything, what the fuck do you want?!” he yelled back, turning around to face the older.  
“Just shut up!”  
“Just go somewhere you can’t hear me!”  
“Why don’t _you_ go somewhere you won’t annoy me?”  
“There’s no reason for me to go anywhere. You’re the one with the bad temper!”  
“You’re not any better!”

By now, Hyojin was standing in the door frame, the two males throwing daggers at each other with their looks. There were two solutions to this situation and they both knew but were still trying to figure out which of either was more likely to happen.

“Why are you standing there? I thought I was annoying you,” Seungjun grimaced at the older.  
“Come with me. Now.” Hyojin’s tone was sharp and demanding but Seungjun knew not to get scared by the older that easily.  
"Why should I?" he rebutted, crossing his arms and arching an eyebrow.  
"Stop acting up and just come."  
"No."  
Hyojin’s face went red with anger with Seungjun constantly denying his commands.  
“God, you never listen, do you?” Hyojin groaned, stepping further into the kitchen.  
“Why should I? There’s no need to.”  
“You’re behaving like a child!”  
“You too.”  
“Fuck off!”

By now the two were only inches away from each other, guessing who of them would land the first hit.  
“God, I really want to slap you,” Hyojin growled as he glared at the younger.  
“Try me.”  
“You’re unbelievable…”  
“You just threatened to hit me, what am I supposed to say?”

“Don’t say anything, just shut up,” Hyojin told him, pushing the other against the counter with all his force.  
“Ow, that hurt…”  
“Serves you right.”  
Without thinking about it greatly, Seungjun grabbed Hyojin by his neck and pulled him towards him, locking their lips to a teeth-clashing kiss.  
“Fuck you,” Hyojin snapped at him as he was slightly caught off guard by that action.  
“The kitchen wouldn’t be the right place to do that, would it?” the other cockily replied.  
“You were the one who didn’t want to leave.”  
“Yes, because I don’t like to be commanded around like that by you.”  
“Say that again when you’re begging on your knees.”  
“You have to get me on my knees for that first, though.”  
“Not like that’s hard,” Hyojin scoffed, “now come or I will fuck you over the sink after all.”  
“Is that a threat?”  
“Yes, and you know I’ll make it real.”

Hyojin lost the last bit of patience he had tried to keep, grabbing Seungjun by his side and pulling him out of the kitchen. Or at least he tried, because Seungjun did his best to lean against the force, making it hard for Hyojin to move him.  
“Stop being a bitch,” Hyojin snapped at him, forcing him against the doorframe and causing Seungjun’s head to bang against the wood.  
“Fuck you,” he hissed at that, pushing Hyojin away slightly.  
“It wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t so goddamn persistent.”  
“I already listened to enough bossing around. If you had just asked nicely instead of instantly yelling at me, there would’ve been a lot less problems,” Seungjun nagged at him, rubbing the back of his head.  
“You’re not any better,” Hyojin argued, getting closer to Seungjun’s face.  
“Yeah, because I’m not letting you throw me around to your liking,” the latter muttered, closing the distance between them for another kiss.  
Seungjun grabbed Hyojin by the hair, keeping him in place for a while before yanking him away again. 

“Getting weak, are we?” Hyojin muttered, his expression twisted in pain.  
“Dream on.” Seungjun tugged on Hyojin hair a bit more, forcing Hyojin away from his body and against the other side of the doorframe  
Their bodies leaned against each other while Seungjun pressed Hyojin against the wood who let out a scoff.  
"True, you're not getting weak, you're getting hard," he commented.  
“And whose fault is this?”  
“You were the one who kissed me first.” A knowing glint appeared in Hyojin’s eyes, he just now realized that Seungjun knew where this was heading the second Hyojin came through the door, but he wanted to play a round of tug. 

“Since you have a problem to solve, stop being stubborn and come with me,” Hyojin told him, grabbing Seungjun’s shirt tightly.  
“I never said I wanted your help.”  
“Sure, go and do your thing, but then be quiet while doing so.”  
“You sure like being a pain in my ass, huh?”  
“You know well enough, don’t you?”  
A smirk played on Hyojin’s face when he grabbed Seungjun under his ass and picked him off from the ground, of course getting noises of complaint from the younger as he carried him through the dorm and to his bedroom. 

"Do you think you’re superior to me?" Seungjun growled when the other threw him on the bed before taking place between his legs.  
"Considering our positions right now, pretty much, yes."  
"Just when did you get so cocky?"  
"I had the best teacher," Hyojin grinned, leaning down and meeting Seungjun's lips. 

The kiss was just as messy and aggressive as the others, both of them taking out their anger further.  
Seungjun’s shoulders were pushed into the mattress by Hyojin putting all his weight onto his hands, while their lower bodies were pressed against each other.  
“Will you continue being a bitch or will you actually do something?” Seungjun asked in a sarcastic tone, his hands running along Hyojin’s body till they reached his pants.  
“Weren’t you the one saying that you don’t want help?”  
“Shut up and start stripping, you dick,” Seungjun growled and pushed Hyojin’s pants down slightly.  
The latter rolled his eyes but complied to the other’s wish and got out of his pants. While sitting back, he also made quick work of Seungjun’s clothes, throwing them carelessly into the room.  
Hyojin let out a soft chuckle before letting his hands run up Seungjun’s legs, not touching any sensitive spots yet whatsoever. 

“Are you testing me right now?”  
“Why not? You’ve done the same to me just earlier, it’s only fair like this, isn’t it?” Hyojin asked and leaned down, connecting his lips to Seungjun’s inner thigh, biting and sucking them, littering them in small bruises as the other just squirmed under him.  
“Stop it,” Seungjun muttered, closing his legs around Hyojin’s face.  
“Why should I?” Hyojin questioned, biting into Seungjun’s thigh again until he pulled back from the pain.

Hyojin’s teeth easily imprinted into the soft flesh, and he would’ve done it another time if it wasn’t for Seungjun grabbing him by the hair and pulling him away.  
“Fucking hell, Hyojin…”  
“What? you’re the one who’s into being bitten,” Hyojin shrugged, moving closer to Seungjun’s face  
Seungjun stayed quiet for a while, just glaring at the other. Both of them knew it was true, but Seungjun wouldn’t let that sit on him.  
“It’s because you’re being so slow,” he then argued.  
“Is that so? Let me speed things up for you then,” Hyojin chuckled, leaning over to the bedside table and taking out the bottle of lube.  
He didn't care too much about the amount of lube and just spread a bit on his fingers before pushing two digits past Seungjun's rim. 

Seungjun opened his mouth to a choked off moan as Hyojin fucked his fingers into him, his hands still clawing into Hyojin's hair.  
"What about now? Am I still too slow?" Hyojin asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Seungjun didn’t answer, only tightening his grip in Hyojin’s hair and arching his back, giving Hyojin better access.  
The latter added another finger, stretching him a bit more before he pulled them out.  
The residue lube was simply smeared over his dick before Hyojin lined up with Seungjun’s hole.  
Hyojin bottomed out in one go, having Seungjun suck in the air sharply at the extra stretch.  
By now, he had let go of Hyojin’s hair and instead grabbed into the pillow under his head to find some kind of hold. 

The thrusts were fast and brutal, the drag adding to the pain, but neither cared much anymore.  
Seungjun bit his lips in an attempt to quiet down his moans, not wanting to give Hyojin more satisfaction in his action, but his little protest was easily broken when Hyojin grabbed his jaw, pressing a finger between his lips.  
In return though, Seungjun bit onto the digit, causing Hyojin to wince.  
“You little-” Hyojin muttered, retracting his finger again.  
“You bit me first,” Seungjun countered, lifting his arm from beside his arm to Hyojin’s throat. “But I know you enjoy this more,” he added with a smirk, closing his hand to a fairly tight grip.

Hyojin paused his movement for a short while as his breathing was minimised.  
“C’mon, Hyo, finish what you started,” Seungjun told him, a smirk painted on his face.  
With that, Hyojin resumed his movement, snapping his hips.  
The force made Seungjun tighten his grip around the other's throat, having Hyojin cough slightly at that. It didn't stop his movement though, instead, he increased it, ignoring the lack of oxygen and thrusting into Seungjun as he let moans escape his lips. 

Even though Seungjun was stubborn, his body didn't have the strength to continue holding up his arm, so he slowly loosened his grip and let his arm fall onto the mattress again.  
Hyojin only smirked at that, moving his hands, that had been boring into Seungjun’s waist until now, up to his chest, pinching the two perky buds.  
Automatically, Seungjun wrapped his hands around Hyojin’s wrist to tug them away, but to no avail, rather getting the opposite as Hyojin took one of his hands to pin Seungjun’s down over his head, replacing the missing hand with his mouth now.  
“Hyoj-” Seungjun started his word turning into a moan as Hyojin bit down on the sensitive skin.  
He repeated that action a few times until the area was all red and swollen, before lifting his head again. “What did you want to say?” he asked almost innocently.  
“You fucker,” Seungjun only growled, kicking Hyojin lightly with his knee.  
Hyojin only smiled in reply before inching further up, being eye to eye with Seungjun again.  
Of course, Seungjun took the initiative and lifted his head, taking Hyojin’s lower lip between his teeth and pulling him down until he made contact with the pillow again, where he wrapped his arms around Hyojin’s neck.  
Instead of kissing him though, he moved his mouth along Hyojin’s jaw, biting into his earlobe once he got there.

Seungjun soon noticed that Hyojin’s thrusts got more erratic and his breath started to hitch as he was coming closer to his high.  
"Jun…" Hyojin muttered into the other's ear, groaning at how Seungjun tightened around him.  
"Me too," the latter mumbled, his hands clawing into Hyojin's shoulders. 

Seungjun whimpered slightly as warm liquid started filling him, pushing him over the edge too, cumming between their bodies.  
"God, fuck," Hyojin sighed, sitting up once Seungjun let go of his shoulders.  
Once he pulled out, he took a look at the man lying beneath him, all the bite marks and hickeys covering his body, covered in his own cum.

"Let's get you to the bathroom," Hyojin stated, getting off from the bed, only to be met by a denying sound from the other.  
"Seungjun, you can't stay like that, at least get yourself clean."  
"Carry me, it's your fault after all," the younger mumbled, tilting his head to look at Hyojin.  
"Fine," he agreed, putting his arms under Seungjun and lifting him up. 

Luckily, they had a small stool in the shower where Seungjun could sit on until he found the strength in his legs again. 

"I'm hungry," Hyojin complained as he was massaging the shampoo into Seungjun’s hair.  
"That's your own fault," the other countered, looking up to him. "I was about to cook, but a certain _someone_ disturbed me early."  
"How about we cook together then?" Hyojin suggested.  
"Sure, if you don't get mad at me for singing to the radio again."  
"Not like I was the only mad one… But no, I won't, I'm sorry," Hyojin mumbled.  
"It's fine, I was mad too after all," Seungjun smiled, giving Hyojin a short peck on the cheek, "today was stressful, so don't worry about it, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> As always, thanks to Fae hehe~
> 
> see y'all next time,  
> Phi


End file.
